


It Has Been A Great Ten Years, Here’s To Many More: (McDanno, 2nd Version):

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drinking, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, QuanityQuality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were having an evening to themselves, Does it go according to plan?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	It Has Been A Great Ten Years, Here’s To Many More: (McDanno, 2nd Version):

*Summary: Steve & Danny were having an evening to themselves, Does it go according to plan?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams were glad to have a night to themselves, & their friend, & teammate, Adam Noshimuri, is taking care of their daughter, Serenity McGarrett, for them, so they can have the evening to themselves. The Couple were grateful to have the people that they love in their lives, & the life that they lead too.

“God, It’s nice to get away from the Five-O set, & not do any night calls”, The Hunky Brunette said, as they were enjoying the beauty of their outdoor property, after they had dinner, & dessert. They love that they don’t have a view, & they can just look out their windows, They don’t have to go anywhere for it.

“I can’t believe that it has been ten years, We started five I, & we knew each other for that long”, The Blond said, as he snuggled up to his husband. He was so glad to be part of Five-O. It brought him so many blessings, & gifts.

“I can’t believe it either, I am so glad that we met, & the show came into our lives, It has been a great 10 years, Here’s to many more”, They shared kiss, as the sun was setting. The Couple took a sip from their beers, & continued their evening.

The End.


End file.
